A New Tale
by AetherlightGirl
Summary: Told from the perspective of Mulan's sister, Daiyu, this is the story of a girl whose sister has run away, leaving Daiyu to deal with the war and growing up all by herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm rewriting this chapter, and the rest of them, to bring it up to snuff before adding anything new. If you enjoyed it, please review! I'll be posting on this story every other week.**

**I know this part of the fic originally started out shorter, but I didn't want to mesh two chapters into one, and I wanted to get a little bit of normal life before Mulan actually runs off to battle.**

* * *

I knew she was destined to do great things. I knew she wouldn't be content with the quiet life the village offered, a life of bringing honor to one's family and home. Whenever we were little, she would drag me and any other kid she could away from playing dolls or tag in the village square to go exploring. So when she ran away to join the war, I wasn't surprised. I _knew._

This is not the story of Mulan. This is the story of Daiyu.

* * *

We were exactly one year apart, one born at sunrise, and the other at sunset. Mulan was born in the year of the Dragon, and she was intelligent, confident, and tenacious. I was born in the year of the Snake, and was quiet, determined, and a thinker. We both had our faults, though. I could get stressed easily, while Mulan had a quick temper and DID NOT like criticism.

We were a close-knit family. Grandmama, Mama, Papa, Mulan, and I all lived in a beautiful house just outside the village. Today, Mulan, Mama, Grandmama and I were preparing for the joint party that would take place today. Me and Mulan were having our birthday!

In the kitchen, I helped roll out and cut the long-life noodles we would serve that night. We wouldn't be having anybody over, but it was going to be wonderful anyway. As I molded the noodles into nests and set them on the counter to dry for a while, I pondered what a new year of life would bring.

* * *

We all sat at the dinner table, happily slurping our noodles and talking. Mulan was making us laugh by telling us a story about two little boys who had stolen an apple from a vendor in the village, only to slip and fall in a pile of ox dung. I was trying my hardest not to let the noodle broth come out of my nose.

"Are you girls done?" Asked Mama. "Your gifts are ready."

We never had dessert before we opened presents. As soon as we had been old enough to talk, Mulan and I demanded presents as soon as our bellies were full. "Yes!" We cheered.

Mother left and came back, bearing several wrapped parcels. "These are from all of us," said Grandmother, removing two peaches from their paper swaddling and dropping them into our cupped hands.

"Thank you, Grandmama," we chorused, kissing her cheeks. Mulan took a big bite of hers, while I dropped mine into my lap to save for later.

"This is from me," said Father. He pulled out two closed fans and handed them to us. Mulan unfolded hers, a yellow fan with silvery-gray borderlines. Mine was white, with a cherry blossom branch in bloom stretching from one side to the other. We both hugged him, thanking him.

"And from me," said Mother, handing me a paper-wrapped package, and Mulan a small piece of cloth folded around something. I eagerly opened mine. It was a hanfu with a white jacket embroidered with tiny blue flowers over a light blue silky skirt.

"Thank you, Mama!" I hugged her tight, happy to have something beautiful to wear. My only other nicely-colored hanfu (one was green and yellow, the other yellow and purple) had been one of Mulan's hand-me-downs, and she had already put several holes in it and lost the sash for the jacket.

Mulan was smiling as she held her present up to the light, a jade hair comb with a gilded lily resting atop it. "Oh, Mama, it's beautiful!" She threw her arms around Mama.

"It will be perfect for you to wear to see the matchmaker."

Mulan and I stopped at Father's comment.

"Matchmaker, Father?"

"You are of the age," he told her. "It's time for you to take on the responsibility."

"But Papa-"

"No buts." Papa spoke with the deceptively calm tone of voice that meant no arguing. "You're scheduled to see Hin Dai-tai next week."

And so that was the beginning of everything really, the grain of rice that tipped the scale.


	2. Chapter 2

**New rewrite! Soon we'll get to advancing the actual story!**

* * *

The next day, I awoke early to see Mulan still sleeping. I quickly dressed, then tiptoed out of the room to begin my chores. Mother was already at Ang Dandan's bathhouse. Ang Dandan was an old family friend, and she was the one who would have the 'honor' of preparing Mulan for this momentous occasion. There were two bowls of rice steaming on the counter. I brought one into Mulan's room and gave her a gentle shake. She grumbled and rolled over. "Mulan!" I prompted. "You have to eat right now if you don't want to be late!" Fat chance my warning would do any good. Mulan was always late anyway.

She yawned and sat up, taking the bowl of rice. "Thanks, Daiyu," she said through a mouthful of rice. I just rolled my eyes playfully.

"Make sure Father gets his tea," I reminded her. "I'm going into the village."

* * *

I rode off to the village on my gray mare Jin. Arriving at the Ang bathhouse, I saw Mama and Grandmama waiting outside. Dandan poked her head out through the curtain that was the entrance to her establishment. "Fa Li! Is Mulan here yet?" She shook her head scoldingly. "The matchmaker is not a patient woman!" Ang Dandan was a short, chubby little woman with a double chin, a wide face as smooth and white as milk, and her hair always on top of her head in a springy bun that I longed to flick. She disappeared back into the bathhouse.

Mama sighed. "I should've prayed to the ancestors before leaving," she mused.

"What can they do?" Harrumphed Grandmama. "They're dead! I've got us much better luck, right here." She pulled a small, carved mulberry wood pagoda out of her pocket, inside which was a pitiful runt of a cricket. "Let's test you, shall we?" Murmured Grandmama, half to herself and half to the cricket. She put her hand over her eyes and stepped out into the street.

"Grandmama, NO!" Called Mama, but it was too late. Carts skidded to a stop and swerved recklessly to avoid crashing into the half-crazy old woman who was crossing the street. When she reached the other side, Grandmama took her hand off her eyes, surveyed the streets, and then called to Mama, "this one's a lucky one!"

Mama sighed heavily as Mulan streaked into the village on Khan. She slid off, presenting herself to Mama. "I'm here!" She announced energetically. Noticing Mama's unamused expression, she deflated a little. "Sorry, Mama, but-"

"None of your excuses!" Scolded Mother, shaking her head. "Let's just get you cleaned up."

* * *

Inside the bathhouse, the scent of jasmine soap and incense hit you like a wall of bricks. Mulan was already in the bathtub by the time I had tied Jin and Khan to a post and made sure they were good. Dandan was giving her a good scrubbing and encouraging Mulan as she ruthlessly cleaned and detangled her hair. "When we're finished with you, you won't even recognize yourself! You'll make us all so proud."

There it was. The ever-constant reminder that a woman must be beautiful and perfect to make her family proud. I had known a girl who had been in a horrid fire, and as a result, her face was scarred. Her family was constantly hiding the fact that she was their daughter, until finally, she had run away. I didn't know where she was now, but most likely not somewhere very good.

"Daiyu," called Mama, interrupting my thougts, "there's a shift for Mulan in the other room. Go get it for me, please." I darted into the other room and returned with the thin white gown. Mother dried Mulan off, then bundled her into the shift, pulling her into another room. There, Dandan and another woman, her sister, I think, sat Mulan down on a cushion and commenced to brush her hair.

"Such lovely hair," sighed the assisting woman. "I don't know any boy who wouldn't go to war for you. Why, if my son wasn't engaged already, I'd have you as my daughter-in-law in an instant."

Such talk embarrassed Mulan, and I could see a small flush rising. To make her feel better, I made a little sign that we had created as kids. By simply putting my two pointers together, I had created a signal for her nickname: _Weedling. _I had called her that ever since I could form the words. Her name meant 'wood orchid,' but Mama and Father always joked tht she grew like a weed, hence the nickname. She smiled and mimicked the sign with her thumbs, signaling back my nickname, _Little Jade._

After they finished yanking Mulan's hair aroud and doing it up, the two women gave Mulan a light blue shirt to wear so she wouldn't have to walk to the dressmaker's shop in just her shift. I slipped one of her hands on my shoulder and grinned up at her. Being the shorter of the two always gave me a sense that she would protect me, but I realized today I would have to help her as well.

* * *

"Mama! You'll suffocate her!"

Mama gave me an exasperated look. I had been offering 'helpful suggestions' all morning long, and I think Mama was getting tired of them. "Wait outside, Daiyu," she commaded, turning back to Mulan. Sighing, I stepped outside. Had it really been an hour since Mulan rode into town? I sat down on the back steps of the shop and watched life in the busy streets.

"There you are!" I looked up to see a boy standing next to me. I grinned. Lin Kai was a boy I had made friends with recently. He was neither awkward around girls nor flirtatious, and I enjoyed hanging out with him. "What are you doing?" He asked, sitting next to me. His silky black hair had been tied back into a bun, and his mahogany eyes scanned my face, waiting for an answer.

"Mulan's going to see the matchmaker today," I confessed.

"Really? Holea's going today, too!" Holea was Kai's older sister, and embodied all of China's ideal of the perfect woman. With an ideal body, calm, pale, and generally beautiful, I had no doubt that finding her a husband would be smooth sailing.

"Well, I wish her luck," I told him.

"Yeah, I hope Mulan does well." We both caught sight of the parade of girls heading to the natchmaker. Lin Holea marched in front, her hair adorned with a white narcissus. Mulan trailed behind, looking shy but beautiful. _Oh please, _I prayed, hastily bidding goodbye to Kai to wait with my family, _let her be OK._

* * *

It took only a few moments after Mulan had entered the matchmaker's house for Hin Dai-tai to burst out, shrieking like a madwoman. "Put it out!" She screamed, turning to indicated her flaming rear end. "Put it out! Put it-"

Mulan ran out of the building, splashing her with a pot of tea, extinguishing the fire. Handing Hin Dai-tai her teapot, Mulan gave a hasty bow and hurried to join us.

Hin Dai-tai looked like a demon as she ran towards us, hurling her teapot down to the ground. "You are a DISGRACE!" She shrieked at Mulan. "You will never, NEVER bring your family honor!" I let out a tiny gasp and wrapped one arm around Mulan.

"Come on," I told her. "Let's go home."

As we left Mama and Grandmama to console the raging matchmaker, I caught sight of the Lin family. Kai was with them, giving me a sympathetic look. Holea, still in line with the other possible brides, had a smug look on her face. The Lin parents, Chang and Ju, were shaking their heads at Mulan's failure.

I could practically hear the tears running down her face. "Daiyu," she said quietly, pushing me gently away and looking me in the eye, "I have to be alone."

I nodded, biting back the tears I could feel coming. I needed to be alone as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**We're getting so close to the actual story! Hang in there!**

* * *

I retreated into the room Mulan and I shared, flopping down onto the straw mattress that I slept on. The tears I had tried to keep back before now burnt my eyelids, so I blinked and let them slowly trickle down my cheeks.

Maybe nobody would understand why I was crying. I wasn't sad for myself, I was sad for Mulan. We knew, as daughters, our role was to bring honor to the family, and Mulan ached to do that. Especially after Father had come home injured, she had done her best to be a good daughter. She just wasn't cut out for a life of honor and ceremony. She wanted to get out there and do big things that would help people, to be known not as 'so-and-so's wife and so-and-so's mother,' but as 'Mulan-of-her-own-merits.' In the society we lived in, however, that was near impossible.

I heard Father shuffling down the hall, his cane tapping. I smiled. When I was little, I used to imagine that Father had two footsteps, and he could switch them whenever he wanted. A moment later, I looked out the window to see Father and Mulan sitting under the cherry blossom tree, talking. Then Father reached and pinned Mulan's hair away from her face.

My heart ached. I, like Mulan, desired to be seen as my own person. However, being the younger sister, I was constantly in Mulan's shadow. Not that I didn't love my older sister, but sometimes I was sad there were few girls in the village my age, who I could be friends with. I didn't know if Mulan knew everything about me. I tried to tell her, but I never could. I kept my inner feelings hidden, like an egg in a bird's nest.

However, seeing the joy on my sister's face shining through her tears, my spirits lifted. As long as Mulan was happy, I was happy.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the rhythmic booming of the village drums. I darted outside and tried to run to the square, but Mama stopped me. "No, girls, stay here." Mulan and I exchanged a look of consternation, but our faces brightened when Grandmama jerked her thumb towards the low roof of the courtyard wall. Moments later, we were on the roof, watching horses thunder in. The red-and-yellow flag of the Emperor streamed high above the heads of the riders, and I gasped. These were Imperial soldiers, and the Emperor's chief adviser, Chi Fu, himself!

"Citizens of China," called the adviser, who had a thin, pointy head, bulbous nose, and protruding lower lip. "I bring a declaration from the Imperial City." He paused, enjoying the crackling anticipation of waiting. "The Huns have invaded China!"

Gasps resonated around the square. I saw more than a few mothers whisk their young children away. Girls and boys gathered into groups, whispering with fearful eyes. Mulan and I exchanged glances. "Every family," continued Chi Fu, "must contribute one man to fight."

Now it was my turn to gasp. They couldn't possibly make Father fight, could they? Chi Fu began reading names off a list.

"The Chow family!"

"The Li family!"

"The Shu family!"

_"The Fa family!"_

There it was. Father handed Mama his cane and strode confidently towards the adviser. Only Mulan and I noticed the faintest hint of a limp beneath his strong gait. He bowed to the man. "I will serve the Emperor to the best of my ability."

I heard Mulan sliding down the roof. Turning, I saw her running towards Father. "Mulan!" I hissed. She didn't stop, and I jumped off the roof and raced after her.

"Father, no!" Called Mulan, grabbing the scroll that Chi Fu handed Father. "You can't go, you can't!" She turned to Chi Fu. "Please, sir, my father has-ahh!"

I had crashed straight into Mulan, and we tumbled onto the ground at the feet of the adviser's horse. The horse whinnied and shied away, but a quick tug of the reins calmed it. Chi Fu turned to Father as Mulan and I stood. "You will do well to teach your daughters manners."

"Girls." Father's tone was low and displeased. "Go back to the house."

"Father, no!" Mulan's eyes were wide and pleading. "You can't!"

"Girls, come." Mother took our arms and guided us home.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. Father radiated disappointment, and I feared if I spoke I would either start crying or set Father off. When I glanced at Mulan, she looked contrite. But as she poured tea, her deliberate movements showed she was angry, confused, and trying to keep it all inside. Fat chance. She raised her cup and stared into it.

_She's going off in three, two, one..._

She slammed her cup down, sloshing tea out of it. It's a wonder the porcelain didn't crack. "It's not fair!" She said angrily. "You've already fought! You've made sacrifices!"

"It is my honor to protect my country and my family." Father was impassive, methodically raising his cup to his lips and taking a sip.

"So you would die..." Mulan paused to take an angry breath. "You would _die _for _honor?_"

"I know my place!" Bellowed Father, standing up suddenly. "I suggest you learn yours!"

That burst Mulan's anger bubble. She stopped and stared, then turned and rushed outside into the blustery night. I stood to go after her. "No," ordered Father. "Sit down, Daiyu."

Staring at him, I sat again. Dinner went on as if Mulan's place wasn't empty.

* * *

That night, I awoke to a soft shuffling sound in my room. I sat up to see...a boy? In my room? I opened my mouth to scream, but the boy spoke. "No, Daiyu. It's me."

"Mulan?" I asked. The boy removed their helmet and, sure enough, it was Mulan. "But why-"

"Father can't do this, Daiyu. He's sure to be killed, and where would that leave us?" She squared her shoulders.

"Mulan!" I gasped, realizing the weight of her words. "Mulan, no! Use your head!"

"No, Little Jade. I'm using my heart."


	4. Chapter 4

**So, how's everyone doing with the coronavirus running around? We can fight this thing! I hope that this fanfiction helps alleviate the boredom/tension of everything happening. I know the Mulan release date was pushed back indefinitely, and that's what I'm most sad about. And I know there's not many words here, but it's all I could think of.**

* * *

I couldn't fall asleep again. I wasn't ignorant. I knew the cost of a girl joining the army. Death and dishonor. Not that I cared about honor, but mama and father did. When I finally did fall asleep, I had fitful dreams. I was awakened by pattering feet. "Daiyu?" Mama shook me hard. "Where is Mulan?"

I sat up, seeing Mama and Father in the room with me. Grandmama rushed in after them. I took a deep breath. "She's gone."

Mama let out a sob and turned to Father. I saw now that she was holding Mulan's birthday present, the jade comb. "We have to go after her! She could be killed!"

"No." Father gently took the comb from her. "If I expose her, she will be." He wrapped Mama in an embrace, and I watched. I had never seen Father be this tender with Mama.

"Daiyu." Grandmama's voice was shaky. "Why don't you go to the market for us? We need rice, vegetables, and fresh incense sticks."

"Yes, Grandmama." My parents and grandmother left the room, and I quickly changed into Mulan's hand-me-down hanfu. The smooth fabric and sight of the holes and missing sash made me smile, as if Mulan was watching me from the battlefield. I grabbed a basket and made my way to the marketplace.

* * *

"Daiyu!" I looked up and smiled to see Kai jogging towards me.

"Hi, Kai!" I put a bag of rice in my basket and turned to face him. "What's up?"

"I wanted to check on your sister. After what happened yesterday..."

My words froze in my throat. "Ummmm…"

"Kai!" Holea walked up behind him. When she saw me, a cruel smirk spread across her face. "Oh, Daiyu. How's your sister doing after yesterday's _unfortunate mishap_? Can I see her? I'd love to give her some...advice."

I hated her so much at that moment that I wanted to pinch the smirk off her face. But I had to keep my head and think of an excuse why Mulan couldn't see anyone. "She's sick," I blurted. "We don't know what it is yet, but it might be contagious."

Holea's smirk froze on her face. "Oh my." She grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him away. "C'mon, Kai, we don't want to get sick."

The attitude of fear she exuded made me feel powerful. "It's really bad!" I called at her retreating form. "It's a skin disease, a red, runny rash!"

However, as soon as she disappeared, my confidence did as well. Of course she would tell her parents, and her parents would tell others. Soon, the news would be all over that Mulan was sick. And how long could we - correction; I - keep that lie up?

* * *

I had to tell my parents, but I put it off until dinner. As Mama dished out the steaming rice and dumplings, I began to speak. "Lin Holea was asking about Mulan today."

Mama looked up, terror showing itself plain on her face. "What did you say?"

"That she was sick," I replied. Mama sighed, out of relief or fear, I don't know.

"Well," said Grandmama, getting right down to the root of the problem, "how long can we keep that going? I mean, a person can only be sick so long before they get better or die."

"Grandmama!" Scolded Mama.

"It's true!"

"Stop arguing!" Demanded Father. "We'll have to think of something, and fighting won't help."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Snapped Mama. I gasped. I could never remember her snapping at anyone. She was too gentle!

"Mind your tone." Father was getting more irritable by the second.

"You scolding me isn't helping!"

"Son, stop it!" Now Grandmama was in on it!

"Both of you, listen -"

"What if we say Mulan has gone away?" I blurted. "That she went to another part of China for treatment?"

My family stared at me. An uneasy knot twisted in my stomach.

"That's brilliant!" Declared Grandmama. "We can say she's gone with cousins to get treatment, and we could pretend to get letters, and we could even- "

Mama put her hand on Grandmama's arm. "It's a wonderful idea, yes." She looked at Father, fearful.

A smile replaced Father's previous indignant frown. "I suppose I'm outvoted."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. I hope you all are doing OK. There's definitely enough going on to sadden even the happiest optimist, but we can get through this. Currently, I have absolutely nothing to do except work on fanfiction, my blog, a first draft of a book (hopefully my debut novel, but that's a long way from now), and cleaning. So enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Mulan.**

* * *

The next day, I sat in the garden, looking at the cherry blossom trees. It was festooned with blossoms, except for one, which hadn't budded yet. Resting my chin on my knees, I said a silent prayer for Mulan. Yes, she was spunky and resourceful, but what if that wasn't enough? I knew the Huns were merciless killers. Reports of a murdered Imperial soldier had reached even our tiny village. The soldier who had been his companion claimed Shan Yu had let them both go, but then shot his comrade in the back.

There was also the fact that if Mulan was discovered, then she would be killed by our own soldiers.

Mulan couldn't die. I couldn't live without her.

"Daiyu!" Called Mama, opening the door. "I need you to pick up some soybeans and cucumbers." She handed me a basket. "Don't forget what we talked about last night."

"Yes, Mama."

* * *

In town, I was examining cucumbers for their feel and smell when I heard somebody call my name. "Daiyu!" It was Ang Dandan, the woman who ran the bath house. "The Lin family told me that Mulan was sick!"

Good. The Lins were naturally prone to gossip, which would make spreading my news easier. "Yes, she is." Thanking the ancestors that a caravan had left yesterday, I added, "she left yesterday to go south for treatment."

"Oh, my! What is it?"

I shrugged, enjoying this playacting even though I knew the stakes were high. "It's a bad skin disease. It might be contagious."

"Oh my." Dandan backed away. "Well, ah, I'll see you later."

I smiled as she scurried away.

"Daiyu!" It was Holea's mother.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I heard your sister was sick." Ugh. She had the same fake sympathetic look her daughter did. "Has she seen a doctor?"

"No ma'am."

"Why not?"

"Because the doctor wouldn't see her."

"Ah." She grimaced and stepped back. "I see." She nodded, satisfied. "Thank you, Daiyu." Then she scurried away. Letting out a small sigh, I picked a few of the ripest cucumbers.

But the trip home was not to be uneventful. As I walked past a tea shop, something caught my basket and pulled it off my arm. I knelt down to pick up the basket, but a slippered foot stepped on the handle. I looked up, seeing Holea and her friends. "Oh. Hi."

"I heard your sister was sick," said Holea. "And that it's contagious. Shouldn't you be at home?" Her friends tittered and nodded.

"I bet that she's just embarrassed about how she ruined everything at the matchamker's," said a girl named Annchi. I knew this was all rehearsed by Holea in an attempt to hurt me and my sister.

"You know, I think you're right." Holea stared down at me, a smirk on her face. I looked down at my dusty self, then stood up.

"As a matter of fact, she's already going for advanced treatment."

"Ew!" Said Bao. "So you're infected?" She gave me a shove, sending me back down to the ground.

"I-"

"You and your sister are a disgrace," said Holea. "Now we have to wait to have our matches made, all because your sister is clumsy. And you're a sick little girl."

"Knock it off, Holea," said a voice behind me. She looked up, surprise wiping the smirk off her face.

"Kai?"

He ignored her, crouching next to me and helping me gather my things. I saw Bao's face twist. She was Holea's best friend, and had feelings for Kai, although I didn't know if it was more for his family's money or for his looks. "Sorry about that," he said quietly.

"No problem," I replied, dumping my things in the basket.

"Can I walk you home?"

"Kai," broke in Holea. "We're going to Bao's house later for dinner. You don't want to be late."

"This'll only take a little while."

"Thank you," I said, smiling. He offered the crook of his arm and I slipped my hand in.

"My sister can be sick in the head sometimes," he said as he led me off. "I'm really sorry about that. You and your sister are better than a lot of the girls in this village."

"Thanks."

"You don't have many friends, do you?" He clapped his free hand over his mouth. "Oops. That's not what I meant."

I laughed. "I don't. I just never found time. Mulan was always my friend."

"Well, would you like to hang out with me and my friends sometime?"

"Sure," I replied, hoping my surprise wasn't evident. We arrived at my house, and I pulled my hand out of his arm. "Thanks, Kai."

* * *

"What a nice boy," said Grandmama as I walked in.

"What?"

Grandmama shook her head. "Mark my words, Daiyu, you're going to be married faster than your sister."

"Grandmama," I sighed, beginning to prepare the cucumbers for dinner. "Kai's just a friend." _And I need a friend right now._

* * *

The next day I was sweeping when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Kai standing there. "Kai!"

"Hey, Daiyu. I was serious about you hanging out with me and my friends. We're going down to the creek. Wanna come?"

I was a little flustered, and it took a few seconds before my words would come out. "Yes! Yes, let me just ask Mama."

I came running back a moment later. "I'm free," I joked, as he led me out of the house.

We walked until we came to a secluded spot. I could hear boyish laughter. Suddenly shy, I stopped.

"Come on," said Kai. "They're great. I promise."

I sighed and followed him. There were three others boys playing in the creek, splashing each other with water. One of them looked up. "Hey, Kai! Whose this?"

"This is Daiyu, Mulan's sister. Daiyu, this is Li, Su, and Yan."

They waved. Kai waded into the pond, instantly beginning to splash them. I sat down on the bank, watching them. Feeling a little lonely, I closed my eyes, only to splutter when a spray of droplets hit my face. "Who did that?"

Su laughed and splashed me again. Laughing, I stood up and ran into the creek, cupping water in my hands and throwing it back at him.

* * *

"Look at that girl." Grandmama grinned. "She's a lot like her sister."

"What do you mean?" Asked Fa Li, looking up from her cooking. "What's she doing?"

"Playing with some of the boys down by the creek. It's good she has other friends."

Fa Li smiled. "It is good. She's growing up."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I hope you all are doing OK. There's definitely enough going on to sadden even the happiest optimist, but we can get through this. **

**I'm sorry I haven't been very on top of my fanfiction game, but things have been crazy. I just can't find motivation with everything going on, but I will try to keep updating this story weekly.**

**I do not own Mulan.**

* * *

The happiness I'd felt at the creek didn't last long. The Festival of Lanterns was drawing, and memories of Mulan kept surfacing.

_"Do you think anyone will be able to guess this riddle?" Mulan held up a slip of paper, and I read it. _What question can you never answer yes to?

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"Are you asleep yet?" Mulan laughed and pasted the riddle onto the golden glowing lantern. "Ready?"_

_We put our hands under it, and Mulan counted down. "Three, two, one." We lifted, watching the lantern slowly rise into the sky to join the multitudes._

* * *

The Lantern Festival was supposed to be a time of family reunion and togetherness. Right now, it was anything but. Our aunts and uncles were coming to visit, but the absence of Mulan left a very clear effect. Mama and Papa fought a lot now, and Grandmama was very quiet.

"Daiyu!" Mama's voice snapped me out of my reverie. "I thought I told you to go to the market!"

I thought back quickly, but she'd said no such thing. "I'll go now," I said, grabbing my basket and taking off out the door. Mama had said she wanted mutton stew for dinner, and I took mental inventory of our larder. The only ingredient we were missing was the meat.

While I waited for the butcher to slice up the mutton, one particular vendor caught my eye. She was hawking flowers, and among them I noticed an orchid.

Mulan's name meant 'wood orchid.'

After paying the butcher for the meat, I walked over to the woman. "I'd like to buy that wood orchid," I said, pulling a coin out of my pocket and handing it over.

"Here you are, little one." A grin creased her weathered face as she gave me the flower.

"Thank you!" I waved at her and walked off, absently twirling the flower between my fingers. When I arrived home, I gave Mama the meat and put the flower in a small vase, filling it with water. I was about to go back into the kitchen to show my parents and grandmother, but the sound of Mama's voice stopped me short.

"This is all my fault."

"No, no." That was Father. "Why would this be your fault?"

"I tried to force her to be something she wasn't." There was a quiet sob.

"No. It's my fault. I yelled at her."

"Nonsense, both of you." Grandmama. "This would have happened regardless. She would never have let you go to war, Zhou."

I turned away from the door and walked into my room. I looked at the bed where Mulan used to sleep, and tears blurred my sight. "I love you, Mulan," I murmured. "I wish you were here. I wish there was no war." I hiccupped and set down the vase next to her bed, where I'd placed her jade comb.

Little Brother whined from behind me, and I turned, picking him up and looking back at Mulan's bed. "I know, boy." I rubbed his head. "I know you miss her. I miss her, too."

He snuffled, rubbing his wet nose against my shoulder. I buried my face into his soft fur and cried.

* * *

"Daiyu!" I sighed and looked at the ceiling. I been run ragged all day, cleaning the house, cooking, making sure Little Brother didn't get into mischief...everything, really. Our Aunt Lei was supposed to be arriving today.

"Yes, Mama?"

"Aunt Lei will be here soon. Where are the irises?"

I smacked my head. "I'm sorry, Mama. I'll get them from the garden right now." I ran outside and picked several irises, remembering one time when Mulan and I had been in the garden together.

_"Look at that cherry blossom!" Mulan pointed up to the top of the tree, where a huge bloom sat gracefully on a branch. "Wouldn't Mama love it?"_

_"It's too high." I was ever the practical one. Mulan tilted her head to the side, considering._

_"I have long arms. If I climb the tree, I can get it."_

_"No! Father said never to climb his trees!"_

_"He doesn't have to know we climbed them! We can say it fell. Now you can go inside and tattle, if you want me to get in trouble."_

_I sighed. Of course I didn't want to get her in trouble. "Be quick!"_

_She'd grinned and begun to climb the tree. It didn't take long before she was at the top and shimmying, on her belly, towards the flower. She'd stretched out, but the branch had broken beneath her and with a shriek, she'd toppled to the ground, landing smack on her stomach. "Mulan!" I'd ran towards her, heart swollen in my throat. "Are you alright?"_

_She'd rolled over with a smile, presenting the flower in her grip._

"Daiyu! Aunt Lei is here! Please hurry with the irises!"

I ran into the house just in time to see Aunt Lei walk in. She was a knife-like woman, with a sharp eye and sharp judgement. I absentmindedly brushed my hair back and put the irises in their place. "Hello, Aunt Lei."

She examined me, ignoring my greeting. "You've certainly grown. But why are you wearing that?" She pointed at my hand-me-down hanfu.

"It's just something I wear sometimes," I said.

"Hmm." She turned back to my mother. "Did you hear the news?"

"No, what?"

My aunt was grim. "There's been a battle. Massacre, really. The majority of the Chinese army was killed by the Huns at the Tung Shao pass. There were no survivors."


End file.
